The Demon's Watch
by ButlerAndShinigamiForever
Summary: 21ème siècle, Crystal, une jeune fille de 16 ans vois sa vie changée à tout jamais grâce à ou...A cause de la montre à gousset qu'elle possède depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle vous raconte son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Je m'appelle Crystal, je suis née le 13 Décembre. Cette année là, j'allais avoir 16 ans. Je vivais avec mon père adoptif depuis que j'avais 3 ans, sa femme étant morte.J'étais orpheline. Mon père adoptif m'avait trouvée dans un petit berceau abandonné dans un parc par une nuit de Décembre ou la neige tombait,quelques jours après ma naissance. Je ne portais qu'une petite robe en soie et j'avais une couverture avec mon prénom et ma date de naissance brodé dessus. Il y avait aussi une lettre écrite de la main de mon père et une montre à gousset. Bien qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas, je la chérissait plus que tout car elle était mon seul lien avec mon vrai père. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait changer ma vie à tout jamais...

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus orpheline.. J'ai retrouvé mon père et je vais vous racontez cette histoire incroyable qu'est mon histoire...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso excepté Crystal qui est un personnage de ma création.

J'essayerais de poster un chapitre tout les mardi ou mercredi.

Bonjour,bonjour !

Je m'excuse déjà s'il manque des mots ou si des mots sont coupés mais j'ai eut énormément de problèmes à l'encodage de ce chapitre.J'espère avoir tout corriger mais on ne sait jamais que j'aurais loupé quelque chose.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Tic-Tac**

Ce matin là,mon père adoptif vint me réveiller avec un grand sourire.

-Deboooout!

-Mmm ? P'pa...On est Lundi...Je commence plus tard...Et c'est pas encore mon anniversaire...

-Non mais écoute !

Il mit devant mes yeux,ma montre à gousset. Enfin...Celle de mon père. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire et faisait balancer la montre tel un pendule...

-Papa...Arrête de faire ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma montre ?

-Elle fonctionne !

J'arrachais littéralement la montre des mains de mon père pour finalement ne rien entendre. Il avait du rêver. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas,je sortit de mon lit et je m'habillais. Ce jour là,j'avais choisi comme tenue une jupe droite bleue,des collants blancs,un chemisier bleu ciel et une veste blanche.A cette époque,j'avais de longs cheveux noirs (enfin,noirs,ils le sont toujours).Mes yeux bruns ressortaient grâce au maquillage choisi minutieusement pour aller avec ma tenue. Ensuite,je rejoignit mon père dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Comme chaque matin,il me complimenta sur ma tenue avant de me servir mon bol de céréales et mon verre de jus d'orange. Mon père...Enfin...Mon père adoptif,il était un peu spécial dans son genre : il s'habillait toujours tout en rouge,il avait de longs cheveux,rouges eux aussi. Il parlait parfois de lui au féminin et avait une façon d'être assez particulière. Ses amis,et aussi ses collègues par la même occasion,étaient tout aussi bizarre que lui. Il y en avait un assez jeune,cheveux blonds avec un peu de noir,qui me draguait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Puis, il y en avait deux autre,un plutôt gringalet,cheveux bruns et un autre du genre...Normal,cheveux bruns et blond tressés en tresses africaines d'un coté et les cheveux lâchés de l'autre. Puis, il y avait le dernier,qui avait le même âge que mon père,cheveux noirs,très grand,il se tenait toujours droit et était très strict.D'ailleurs,il critiquait toujours mon père adoptif sur la façon dont il m'éduquer. Ils portaient tout les cinq des lunettes et ils formaient une sacré équipe ! Enfin...Je m'éloigne...Donc,après avoir pris le petit déjeuner,préparer mon sac de cours,et tout et tout. Je me mit en route pour l'école. Ce jour là,comme tout les autres,j'avais emporté la montre de mon père.Même si elle ne fonctionnait pas,j'aimais l'avoir avec moi.A l'école,je retrouvais mes amies et on parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que les cours commencent. En cours,ce jour là,je n'écoutais pas,je repensait à ce que mon père m'avait dit le matin au déjeuner...

_# Flash Back #_

-_Papa__ ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-La montre...Elle fonctionnait vraiment ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Elle fonctionne depuis toujours !_

_-Hein?_

_-Mais tu n'entendras les tic-tac que si tu le désire vraiment._

_-Que veux-tu dire ?_

_-Elle ne fonctionnera que si tu en as vraiment envie. Si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne,elle fonctionnera. Si tu ne le veux pas,elle ne fonctionnera pas..._

_# Fin du Flash Back #_

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire ? Cette phrase...La dernière...Elle hantait mes pensées...

-Mademoiselle Sutcliff ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

Evidemment,je n'avais rien écouter au cours,et donc je ne savais pas ce que le prof venais de dire. Je fus renvoyée d'un cours pour la première et j'eut également droit à ma première heure de colle. Le soir,en rentrant,je n'écoutais même pas papa me sermonner. Mes pensées étaient toujours occupées par la même chose : la montre.J'étais couchée sur mon lit,et je la tenais dans mes mains. Je la regardait en détails pour la première fois. Les dessins qu'il y avait dessus prenaient pour la première fois une signification dans mon esprit.

-Des armoiries...Ce sont des armoiries !

Ni une,ni deux,j'attrapais mon portable et pris une me précipitais sur mon bureau pour allumer mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.J'avais peut-être trouver un indice pour retrouver mon père !

-Allez ! Allume toi plus vite ordinateur de merde !

Mon ordinateur était un ordinateur de l'an quarante comme on dit...Affreusement vieux et du coup...Trèèèèès lent...Quand il fut enfin allumé,je branchais mon portable avec le câble USB et je transférait la photo sur le disque dur et ouvrais le navigateur.

-Recherche d'images...Faites que ça fonctionne...

Je fit un copier coller de la photo dans la barre de recherches et je lançais la recherche par image. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent me semblèrent une éternité.Puis,les résultats s'affichèrent enfin.

-Phantomhive ...

Quand je vis que c'était une famille très ancienne,,je perdit tout espoir. Mon père avait du acheter cette montre chez un antiquaire...Les armoiries n'étaient donc pas un indice...Je fis malgré tout quelques recherche sur cette illustre famille qu'était la famille Phantomhive. Elle semblait très connue à son époque. Après plus d'une heure de recherches,je me décidais enfin à arrêter mon ordinateur et à commencer à travailler pour l'école. La montre était posée près de moi sur mon bureau. Je la regardais fixement sans arriver à me concentrer sur mes devoirs. Elle était ouverte,je pouvais donc voir ses aiguilles immobiles...Sans m'en rendre compte,je me mis à pleurer...Les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard des aiguilles...Comme si j'espérais qu'elles se mettent à bouger. Je pris la montre en main et comme par miracle,la trotteuse se mit à bouger,produisant un léger tic-tac qui remplissait le silence dans ma chambre.A ce moment là,mon cœur s'emplit de joie. Elle fonctionnait ! Mais j'ignorait encore que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout et surtout qu'à partir de ce moment là,j'était en danger...


	3. Chapter 3

**Qyumi : **C'était le but de vous étonnez avec les Shinigamis ! Non j'ai vraiment pas de chances ! D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre il y a un passage que je n'ai pas réussi a modifier Y_Y J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :3

**MiticSky : **Je t'avais reconnue avant même de lire ta review,rien que le nom et j'avais compris (je mérite bien mon surnom Sherlock :p).Si non,je sais que c'est bien :3 (non je déconne ^^").Merci,merci :) non tu me l'avais jamais dit pense que tout le monde se doute un peu de la suite :D Enfin...Je suis sûre que certains événements qui vont se produire vous serez étonnés :D.J'aurais trop voulu voir ta tête quand tu as vu que Grell était le père x) (si non c'était une idée de Sandrine en fait et je la trouvais cool :D) Et soit en sûre que je vais continuer comme ça Watson :3 et j'ai hâte de voir ta review car tu ne m'a donner qu'un vague avis sur ce chapitre hier ^^

Je m'excuse déjà pour le passage que je n'ai pas réussi à modifier mais j'ai vraiment énormément de problèmes pour poster mes chapitres...D'ailleurs quelqu'un ne saurait pas à cause de quoi ça peut-être et ce que je peux faire pour le résoudre ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D

A Mercredi prochain :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Alarme.**

Le lendemain,lorsque je me suis réveillée,j'étais couchée sur mon bureau,la montre dans ma main. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure...10h15 ?! Pourquoi papa n'était-il pas venu me réveiller ?! Je m'étirais,mettais la montre dans ma poche et je descendais dans la cuisine : personne...Bizarre,quand papa partait au travail,il mettait mon réveil et préparait mon petit déjeuner...

-Papa ? Papa t'es là ?

Aucune réponses. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.Ça ne ressemblait pas à papa de partir comme ça. Je fis le tour de la maison pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que j'étais seule. Je me préparais pour aller à l'école et je me mit en route. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement.J'avais essayer de contacter papa plusieurs fois dans la journée mais il n'avait pas répondu.Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas...J'étais vraiment très inquiète. En rentrant à la maison,je vis que,contrairement à ce matin,la voiture de papa était garée dans l'allée. Je me précipita à l'intérieur en espérant qu'il soit là.

-Papa ?! Tu es rentré ?

Pour seule réponse,une alarme de réveil se déclencha dans ma chambre.Ça me faisait vraiment flipper. Et pourtant,je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises...

-Papa ! Arrête ça,c'est pas drôle ! J'ai la trouille !

L'alarme s'arrêta. La maison était à nouveau calme et sans bruits. Je me décidais à monter dans ma chambre voir si mon père n'y était pas. Doucement,sans faire de bruits,je m'engageais dans l'escalier. Je tremblais comme une feuille morte. Pour me rassurer,je pris la montre de mon père...Mon vrai père...Dans ma main et je la serrais doucement. Le plancher craqua comme si l'on marchait. Je me figeais...

-Papa ! C'est vraiment plus drôle là !

Rien...Pas un bruit. Puis,de nouveau,l'alarme de réveil,ensuite celle de la chambre de mon père.Ça allait de plus en plus fort : le bruit était insoutenable.L'alarme incendie se déclencha aussi...Je n'en pouvais plus...

-STOP ! CA SUFFIT !

Plus rien. Tout s'était tut. Je m'appuyais contre le mur et je tentais de me calmer.J'avais vraiment la trouille. Je terminais quand même de monter les escaliers et j'avançais doucement vers la porte de ma chambre. Elle était entre-ouverte,je regardais doucement par l'ouverture...Une ombre se dessinait dans la noirceur de la pièce,mais une chose était sûre,ce n'était pas papa...

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous dans m...

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans ma chambre,quelqu'un...Ou...Quelque chose,me tira par le bras et me plaqua une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tremblais de peur,qu'allait-ils me faire ? Qu'est-ce que ces personnes faisaient chez moi ? Et où était mon père ? J'essayais de me débattre tant bien que mal.C'est alors que...La personne ou...La chose...Me murmura quelque chose...

-Tiens toi tranquille,le méchant dans l'histoire,ce n'est pas moi.C'est eux.C'est toi qu'ils veulent...Alors pas un bruit d'accord ?

J'étais certainement folle de faire confiance à un inconnu dont je ne voyais même pas le visage à ce moment là,mais quelque chose dans sa voix me poussait à lui faire confiance. Elle était douce et apaisante. Une voix d'homme,j'en avait donc déduis que c'était un être humain...Je suppose...Et que c'était un homme.J'acquiesçais pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. Il retira donc sa main. Je murmurais alors...

-Mon père...Est-ce qu'ils l'ont... ?

-Non...Il va bien,ne t'en fais pas...

Je soupirais de soulagement. Mais je n'eut le temps que le temps de me calmer que les alarmes se remettaient à sonner encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Je me sentais mal,ma tête tournait...

-Mets tes mains sur tes oreilles...Et ferme les yeux.

Je n'avais pas entendu sa voix distinctement,mais je savais que c'était mon « protecteur » et j'avais quand même compris ce qu'il disait. Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait demander. Au bout de quelques minutes,les alarmes cessèrent.J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Mais je n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de celui que j'avais surnommé mon « protecteur » car à cause de mon mal de tête insupportable,je perdis connaissance.A mon réveil,j'étais dans mon lit. Mon père et ses collègues étaient là.

-Papa!

Je lui sautais au cou et le serrais dans mes bras,comme si ma vie en dépendait.

-Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Je...

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'arrivais pas à parler pour raconter à mon père.

-Nous devrions la laisser dormir encore un peu Sutcliff.

_-Hum ... Oui ... Tu en raison lun. Willu! (après de nombreux essais,les modifications ne s'enregistraient quand meme pas donc voici la fin : Tu as raison mon Willu !)_

Le dénommé tiqua à la prononciation de ce surnom affectif que mon père lui avait donner et qu'il détestait plus que tout.

-Dors encore ma chérie,repose toi...Tu nous racontera tout à l'heure..

Mon père...Oui enfin...Mon père adoptif quoi,déposa un baiser sur mon front et je fis mine de me rendormir. Tout les cinq pensant que je dormais entamèrent une conversation...

-C'était...Eux...N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui,Sutcliff,sans aucuns doutes...Elle va avoir 16 ans...C'est normal...

-La montre s'est remise en route alors ? Ça veux dire que...

-Oui...

-Slingby ! Ne parlez pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! C'est une discussion privée entre Sutcliff et moi-même.

-Pourquoi ne dites vous rien à Ronnald sur son intervention alors ?

-Parce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'important.

-Il a dit quelque chose qu'on sait tous : La montre fonctionne.

Après,la conversation continua mais c'était sans grands intérêts ,je vous passe les détails. Et donc,j'avance directement au moment où la conversation devint plus intéressante.

-Enfin bref,Sutcliff,je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire la vérité.

-Tu Crois _Willu_ ?!

-Cessez de m'appelez ainsi ! Et oui,c'est mieux,car...Ils vont certainement revenir...

-Hum...Mais je ne veux pas...

-Grell,on t'avait dit de ne pas trop t'attacher quand on a su...

-Je sais Eric mais...Après tout,je l'ai quand même élevée...

-C'est une chose,certes,mais il faut aussi la protéger Sutcliff,c'est le rôle d'un père de protéger sa fille...On devrait l'emmener tant qu'elle...

Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps : je me relevais d'un seul coup et je criais.

-JE N'IRAIS NULLE PART !

A ces mots,ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux étonnés. Mon père voulu dire quelque chose,mais...Le concert d'alarmes repris à nouveau.

-Sutcliff ! Mettez la à l'abri !

-Mais...Mais...

Avant que papa ne se décide à bouger et faire quelque chose,je fut emportée par quelque chose...Enfin plutôt...Quelqu'un. Je croyais que c'était...Eux...Alors je commençais à me débattre pour me dégager. Je perdis totalement la notion de l'espace. Je ne savais pas où l'on était...Ni où on allait...

-Ils sont revenus bien trop vite à mon gout...

Cette voix...Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles...C'était mon « protecteur ».Me sachant en sécurité,je cessais de me débattre.

-Vous...Vous êtes...Revenu...

-Oui...Mais ne fais pas de bruits,reste là...

-Ne...Ne partez pas...Je...J'ai peur...

-Je ne pars pas...C'est promis.

Il me serra doucement dans ses bras. On resta là où l'on était cachés pendant un long moment. Mais je ne saurais dire si ce moment dura des secondes,des minutes ou des heures...J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Enfin bref,après cette durée qui me sembla longue,il me ramena à la maison et disparu sans que j'aie le temps de voir son visage...

-Ma chérie ! Tu n'as rien !

Nom Ca va ... ... Il ... Il ... Je Sauvée

-Va faire tes valises ma chérie...On déménage...

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici...

-Plus en sécurité ?

-Ne pose pas de questions,dépêche toi...

Je ne rétorqua rien et je montais dans ma chambre faire mes valises. Sur mon coussin,je trouvais un gant blanc et une plume noire. Je ne savais pas trop d'où ils venaient...Mais j'avais quand même ma petite idée alors je murmura doucement...

-Merci...


	4. Chapter 4

**MiticSky : **C'était le but que ça soit flippant x) et pour tout te dire,en écrivant j'avais peur moi même haha :') Comme je t'ai dit le fait de l'embrouille avec le protecteur était voulu,bon je sais que tu as aimer ce chapitre,y a plus qu'a donner ton avis plus complet maintenant :D

**Qyumi : **Tu étais peut-être plus plongée dans l'histoire que tu as flipper x) Bah oui...Eric est le seul à se faire engueuler...Comme toujours hein :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres,bonne lecture Willu :D

**Vava : **ça me fait plaisir de voir que,même si tu n'est pas inscrite sur le site tu poste une review à chaque chapitre :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais,bonne lecture ! :D

**Deborah :** Merci,j'ai eut cette idée en regardant ma montre de cosplay de Sebastian pour tout te dire :P Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aime mon style d'é à la suite :) Bonne lecture !

Bon donc voilà le chapitre 3,avec 2 semaines et 1 jour de retard et je m'en excuse mais avec les vacances je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'avais pas internet...De plus je n'avais pas eut le temps de le l'avais fini hier mais vu que je devais relire tout pour remettre les mots qu'il manquait comme chaque fois,je n'ai pas eut le temps de le mettre en ligne hier.Désoler...Si non,j'espère que j'ai bien tout re corriger et qu'il ne manque plus de ce,je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

J'attend vos reviews avec impatience :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Plumes noires et gâteaux.**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous avions emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. La vie avait repris son cours normal et plus rien ne s'était passé.Tout était tranquille.C'était le début du weekend,j'étais assise sur ma balançoire dans le jardin bien que normalement le temps ne s'y prêtais pas vraiment...Il y eut un coup de vent et une plume noire,une plume de corbeau sans doute,tomba sur mes genoux. La même que celle j'avais trouver quelques jours auparavant sur mon coussin. Ayant trop froid,je rentrais et j'allais dans ma chambre. Sur mon bureau il y avait une plume noire et un gant blanc. Je posais la plume à côté de celle que j'avais déjà et je descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre mon père.

-Ah te voilà ma chérie

-Oui ^^

-Eric et Alan vont bientôt arriver,va te changer

-D'accord,même si je sais pas quoi mettre...

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour la trouver pleine de plumes noires sur le sol...Ça recommençait !

-PAPA!

Il arriva dans ma chambre en au lieu de s'affoler un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?! Ils nous ont retrouver !

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie...Celui-là ne te veux aucun mal...Aies confiance...

Il repartit,me laissant seule. Je me changeais et commençait à ramasser toutes les plumes pour les jeter dehors. Je m'amusais à les regarder s'envoler vers l'horizon et virevolter librement tout en songeant que moi aussi...J'aimerais pouvoir être libre...Comme avant...Maintenant,papa ne me laisse plus rien faire...Je ne peux plus sortir seule...Si ce n'est pour aller à l'école...Et encore...Mon voisin prend le bus avec moi...Le temps commençait à se couvrir et les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber. Les première chutes de neige de l'année avait été annoncées ce matin-là.On approchait doucement de mon anniversaire,il restait un peu plus d'un mois...Un mois avant que ma vie ne soit plus jamais la même. Après avoir débarrasser ma chambre de toutes ces plumes,je descendit. Mon portable vibrait sur la table de salon. Je le pris et regardais l'écran...Un sms ? De qui était-ce ?

_Numéro Inconnu_

_Désoler pour toute les plumes,ce n'était pas mon intention de t'effrayer...Dans la cuisine tu trouveras un petit cadeau,j'espère qu'il te plaira. ;-) -S-_

J'allais dans la cuisine et sur la table je découvrit un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Il sentait bon ! Et il était magnifiquement décorer. Je ne savais que dire. Mon père entra à ce moment là.

-Un dessert ! C'est parfait !

La soirée se passa ensuite sans problèmes. La neige s'était mise à tomber plus fort.J'étais dans ma chambre et je regardais par la fenêtre. Regarder la neige tomber m'apaisait...Sur mon bureau,les deux plumes et le gant blanc trônaient fièrement à côté de ma souris d'ordinateur. Je souris alors,je venais d'avoir une idée...Je pris un papier et un bic et je me mis à écrire.

_Cher...Hum...Monsieur ?_

_je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais...Vous m'avez sauver la vie à deux reprises...Et...Vous semblez être proche de moi...Autant dans le sens des relations que dans le sens de la proximité...Alors je suppose que vous récupérerez bien ce mot d'un moyen ou d'un autre...Surtout,si j'accroche les deux plumes noires...Dans la neige elles seront facilement repérable. Enfin ,j'aimerais vous rencontrez,serait-ce possible ?_

_Encore merci..._

_Cristal Sutcliff_

_Ps : Votre gâteaux était vraiment délicieux !_

Je pliais la feuille et la glissais dans le gant. Je pris une petite corde et y attachais une plume à chaque bouts. Ensuite, j'attachais le tout autours du dessus du gant afin de le "fermer" pour ne pas que la feuille sorte dehors.J'ouvris ensuite la fenêtre et j'attendis un petit coup de vent pour lâcher le gant. Il virevolta un moment avant de "s'écraser" dans la neige. On ne le voyait pas,mais je le repérais facilement grâce aux deux plumes. Je le regardais un moment en priant pour que mon "protecteur" le trouve et je fermais la fenêtre et allais me coucher. Le dimanche,il ne se passa rien...Si ce n'est que je découvris que le gant n'était plus là où il était tomber. Le lundi,mon père vint me réveiller comme chaque matins en semaine. On déjeuna ensemble puis après m'être préparer je partit pour l'école. Les paysages étaient magnifiques couverts de neige. Je rejoignit mon voisin à l'arrêt de bus et on parla un peu en attendant que le bus arrive. La journée passa. Après les cours,j'attendais le bus pour rentrer quand une plume noire tomba devant moi. Je la ramassais et je découvrit un petit papier accroché à celle-ci. Je souris,il m'avait répondu. Je le déplia et lu...

_Ma chère Crystal,_

_en effet,je suis bien un homme,et je suis bien plus proche de toi que tu ne l'imagine...Je suis heureux que mon gâteau t'ais plus. Malheureusement,il va falloir que tu patiente encore un moment avant de me rencontrer. En attendant,je continuerais à veiller sur toi. Au fait,la montre que tu détiens possède un secret...Arriveras-tu à le percer ? Sur ce,je te souhaite une agréable fin de journée_

_-S-_

_Ps : Arriveras-tu à trouver mon prénom ?_

Je souris un peu et rangea le papier dans mon sac. Le bus arriva un peu après. Je retrouvais mon voisin qui m'avait garder une place,il prenait le bus quelques arrêts plus loin pour être sûr d'avoir une place assise et me gardait une place.

-Salut Ciel ^^

-Bonjour ...

Bon,il était pas très causant et il ne souriait pas beaucoup,voir jamais en fait,mais il était vraiment sympa. On passait toute nos soirées ensemble depuis qu'on se connaissait. On faisait nos devoirs et puis on jouait aux échecs. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais réussi à le battre. La vie me semblait un peu moins monotone depuis qu'il était là.Je sortit mes écouteurs de ma poche,les branchais à mon portable et les enfonçait dans mes oreilles pour m'enfermer dans ma bulle.C'est alors que je repensais à une phrase de la "lettre" de mon "protecteur".Il parlait de ma montre et d'un voulait donc dire que...D'une façon ou d'une autre,il était proche,même très proche de mon père...Mon vrai père...Ou alors...

-C'EST PEUT-ETRE MON PERE !

J'avais crier ça tout haut dans le bus,tout le monde me regardait.J'étais super mal à l'aise à ce moment là,je m'en rappellerais toujours...Ciel se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment non plus...Car c'est la première fois que je le vis sourire...Je veux dire...Un vrai sourire,pas un faux comme il avait l'habitude de m'en servir,c'était un sourire pleins d'émotion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant...C'était un si beau sourire...Je me demandais pourquoi il ne souriait pas comme ça plus souvent...

-Peut-être ton père ?

-Oh heu...Rien...

-D'accord...

Ce qui était bien avec Ciel,c'est qu'il n'insistait pas...Il se replongea dans son livre comme si de rien était. Puis il se mit à murmurer doucement : A midi...Tourne de deux crans à gauche...Ensuite un à droite...Puis trois tours complets...

-Pardon?

-Oh excuse moi,je lisais tout haut...

-Oh d'accord...

Après être descendus du bus,on alla chez moi,comme allait jamais chez lui,je ne savais pas pourquoi...Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui poser la question,par peur de le blesser...

-Bonjour ma chérie ! ^^

-Bonjour papa ! ^^

-Bonjour Ciel.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Le ton entre Ciel et mon père était toujours assez froid,ça non plus je ne savais pas pourquoi,mais je n'avais pas envie de savoir non plus. Après on monta dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs. Sur mon bureau,un paquet était poser. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir à l'intérieur une boite remplie de biscuits et petits gâteaux en tout genre. Je me tournais vers Ciel en tendant la boite vers lui.

-On partage ?

Ciel regarda la boite puis me regarda en hochant la tête. On fit nos devoirs puis on disputa quelques parties d'échecs tout en mangeant les petits gâteaux,à nous deux,la boite fut vite vidée,ils étaient vraiment délicieux. Puis ,Ciel du rentrer chez lui. Je rangeais l'échiquier puis je préparais mon sac de cours pour le lendemain en attendant que mon père m'appelle pour manger. Pendant le repas,je décidais de ne pas lui parler de la "lettre" que j'avais envoyer à S (appelons le comme ça...C'est plus court que "protecteur")que je pensais être mon père,ainsi que celle qu'il m'avait envoyer...Je voulais garder ça pour moi...Après le repas,il ne se passa rien. Avant de dormir,je regardais un peu dehors. Le ciel était dégager et les étoiles scintillaient et se reflétaient dans la neige,ce qui la faisait scintiller aussi. Comme si le sol était couvert de paillettes,c'était magnifique...Magique même...C'est alors que j'aperçu,virevoltant au gré du vent une petite plume noire...Comme un signe,comme pour me dire : Je suis là...


	5. Chapter 5

Oyaho les gens ! Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment,vraiment désolée mais j'ai été débordée au niveau du travail pour l'école et je ne trouvais jamais le temps pour finir d'écrire mon le voici enfin ! Il est plus court que les autre car si non il allait trop long au niveau des actions et ça aurait été saoulant à la n'en suis pas super fière de mon côté,je trouve que j'ai déjà fait mieux mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous continuerez à me suivre même après ce retard que j'ai pris ^^"

Bref,dans ce chapitre on devine enfin (si vous n'aviez pas encore compris) qui est le vrai père de Crystal :) l'histoire n'avance pas spécialement beaucoup mais c'est plus une révélation pour Crystal sur son pè puis il nous ouvre un nouveau mystère...Enfin,je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Hum et faites pas attention à la vanne débile que j'ai intégrée dans un dialogue entre Grell et Crystal,mais je n'ai pas pu résister ^^"

Au fait,vu que l'on approche des examens il se peut que j'accumule un peu de retard ces moments-ci mais j'essayerais d'écrire plusieurs chapitres pour vite le rattraper après les examens ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**MiticSky :** Bon ben tu avais déjà eut droit au début toi,bien que j'ai modifier certains truc en le retapant à l'ordi,tu n'as plus qu'à lire la fin et donner ton avis xD Bah oui,peut-être bien que Ciel est un peu maso niveau de l'école x) ou peut-être qu'il est simplement là pour Crystal...Qui sait ? (Moi je sais ! Mais je te dirais pas ! :D) Oui j'aimais bien ce truc aussi,qu'elle expliquait dans la lettre comment ça serait simple de la récupérer :3 Voilà donc la suite que tu attendais :)

**Qyumi : **Voici enfin le chapitre que tu attendais :) J'aurais bien voulu avoir la review de 3km quand même xD Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise :3 Moi aussi je veux un gâteau de Sebby crois moi bien *A* Tu ne sauras pas si Bochan est dans le coup ou non...Mais...Tu t'en doutes surement xD

**Vava : **Je trouve ça mignon aussi le coup des gâteaux (forcément c'est moi qui ait écris xD) j'aimerais beaucoup être à la place de Crystal perso x) voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Secret.**

Le lendemain,je retrouvais Ciel à l'arrêt de bus. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche,ce qui m'étonna énormément d'ailleurs. Enfin bref,quand le bus arriva on monta dedans (sans blague?!).Quand nous fûmes assis,Ciel me dit quelque chose dont je ne compris pas de suite la signification.

-N'oublie pas à midi...

-De quoi à midi ? Il y a quoi à midi ?

-Midi pile hein,pas une minute de plus,pas une minute de moins. Regarde ta montre,n'oublie pas...

Je ne répondit pas. Je n'avais vraiment pas compris sur le coup. Puis,en cours,je me rappelais ce qu'il avait murmurer le jour avant dans le bus l'après midi... « A midi...Deux crans à gauche...Puis un à droite et trois tours complets... » Le mécanisme de la montre pour la remettre à l'heure tournait ! Techniquement,j'avais deux deux chances si je ratais mon coup à midi...Je m'explique,s'il avait dit midi...Minuit,ça doit sûrement fonctionner aussi non ? Les aiguilles sont au même endroit...Mais je décidais d'essayer à midi pile. Les premières heures de cours me parurent interminables.J'avais tellement envie qu'il soit midi...Pour que je puisse découvrir ce fameux secret...Je me rappelle que j'étais tellement impatiente que je n'écoutais pas le cours. Le prof m'avait poser une question et je me souviens n'avoir rien répondu. Il m'avait alors sermonner et m'avait demander d'écouter pour me voir rêvasser à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer. Mes pensées était hantées par ce que je pouvais découvrir...Puis,le temps de midi arriva enfin. Le début du temps de midi sonnait à 11h55.J'avais donc 5 minutes pour me préparer. Je m'asseyais sur un banc dans la cours et pris la montre dans mes mains. Je fixais les aiguilles et attendais impatiemment qu'elles pointent toutes les deux le douze et qu'elles affichent enfin midi.J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne vis pas Ciel arriver.

-Bonjour!

Je sursautais. Et le temps que je reprenne mes esprits,il était midi...Et une minute...

-Ne pas ...

Je l'avais murmurer très bas,de façon à ce que Ciel ne m'entende pas. Je ne lui en voulais pas...Bon,c'est lui qui m'avait dit de ne pas oublier...Mais je pense qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il ne pensait certainement plus à ça. Je sortit donc de mes pensées et je discutais avec Ciel pendant un moment tout en mangeant. Puis, quand il partit,je regardais à nouveau ma montre. Je devrais attendre minuit pour que les aiguilles pointent à nouveau toutes les deux le douze. En espérant que ça fonctionne à minuit aussi...Après tout...Une montre ne peux pas savoir s'il est midi ou minuit non ?

Enfin...Du moins,c'est ce que je pensais...J'attendis toute la journée et je restais éveillée jusqu'à minuit. Mais lorsque j'essayais la combinaison,rien ne se passa...

-Pourquoi... ?

Mon père qui était toujours éveillé lui aussi avait vu la lumière dans ma chambre et frappa à la porte.

-Crystal ? Je peux entrer ma chérie ?

-Oui,entre papa ...

Il entra dans ma chambre et me regarda d'un air attendrit. Il portait son t-shirt fétiche...Je l'adorais ce t-shirt...Il était de couleur rouge,sa couleur préférée,et en noir il était écrit : « Keep Calm and Death ! » avec des petites étoiles tout autour. Il était très drôle ce t-shirt...Enfin,revenons-en à nos moutons...

-Tu as l'air épuisée...Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ?

-Je suis épuisée...Mais...Je voulais...

Je lui racontais alors tout...Les « lettres » échangées avec ce fameux «-S- »,ses cadeaux,ou plutôt...Ses gâteaux...Les plumes et puis...Ce fameux secret de la montre de mon vrai père et les paroles de Ciel...Il ne disait rien et m'écoutait attentivement pendant que je parlais. Et il n'avait pas l'air fâché.Alors que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il pète un câble comme quand quelque chose lui déplaît...

-Je vois...Mais...Ça n'a pas marcher alors... ?

-Marcher ça ne marchera jamais papa ! Cette montre n'a pas de jambes...Fonctionner,oui un jour peut-être...

Je lui servis le sourire le plus narquois que j'avais en stock. Il me souriait simplement et prononça un simple « Pfff »

-Plus sérieusement...Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi papa...Minuit et midi,c'est la même chose ! Comment une montre peut-elle faire la différence entre les deux ?

-Peut-être qu'il y a un mécanisme...Et que ça ne fonctionne que lorsque les aiguilles ont fait 24 tours complets et donc ça serait tout à fait logique que ça ne fonctionnerais à midi...

Je n'y avais pas songer,mais ça tenait debout.C'était tout à fait probable et puis ça expliquerais pourquoi Ciel avait insister sur le « midi pile ».Ça prouvait que le mot « midi » était important.Étant épuisée,je me couchais et j'étais bien résolue à ré-essayer le lendemain ou plutôt,plus tard (heu...Quelle opposition dites donc !) dans la journée,vu qu'il était passer minuit... « A midi pile,je découvrirais le secret de cette montre...Et je ferais tout pour que personne ne me dérange ! » avais-je penser avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain,j'attendis le temps de midi avec beaucoup d'impatience. Lorsque la cloche sonna à 11h55,je rangeais mes affaires et je couru m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Et à midi pile,je fit la combinaison des tours. Un petit déclic se produisit et le cadran se souleva,révélant un creux derrière le mécanisme. Il y avait quelque chose de graver et un petit bout de papier. Je le pris et le déplia, il s'agissait d'une photo. Elle représentait un homme portant un bébé dans ses bras. Je reconnu tout de suite le bébé.Qui n'était autre que moi.L'homme était grand et portait un habit de majordome. Il avait les yeux bruns avec des reflets rouges,ses cheveux étaient noirs ébènes,comme les miens,et coupés en carré plongeant avec quelques mèches rebelles sur le devant.

-Papa ...

J'en était sûre et certaine,l'homme sur cette photo était mon père. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi même. Je pouvais enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je regardais la photo un moment puis j'essayais de déchiffrer l'écriture gravée,mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je repliais donc la photo et la remis là où elle était. Je voulais la laisser en sécurité pour être sûre de ne pas la perdre.J'allais remettre le cadran à sa place,quand je remarquais quelque chose de très déroutant. Le mécanisme ne fonctionnait pas,il n'y avais même pas de pile et pourtant les aiguilles tournaient et la montre fonctionnait.

-Mais...Alors...Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?!

Je remit le cadran en place et rangeais la montre dans ma poche. Je sortais des toilettes,tout en pensant que j'avais maintenant un mystère de plus sur les bras...Comment diable,cette montre fonctionnait-elle ?!


End file.
